


A taste of their own medicine

by Headcanonsandmore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, BAMF Hermione Granger, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Hermione Granger-centric, Relationship Discussions, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headcanonsandmore/pseuds/Headcanonsandmore
Summary: After Ginny and Harry make Ron uncomfortable by talking about their... private life, Hermione stands up for her ginger man in the way she does best.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	A taste of their own medicine

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a response to all those "Harry and Ginny deliberately make Ron uncomfortable by joking about their s*x life" fics and posts that are constantly flying around in the fandom. Hopefully, I haven't too harsh on Harry and Ginny, but I wanted to make a point with this fic. Hope you like it!

‘I swear, I never thought I’d live to see the day the Cannons would win the league.’

‘I told you it was only a matter of time-’

‘Dear brother, you’ll have to forgive my shock, given that the team spent most of the previous century barely winning a single match.’

‘Well, serves you right for doubting them,’ Ron said, shrugging. ‘Anyway, do you want my recipe for apple pie or not?’

‘Yes, let’s move on from Quidditch,’ Hermione piped up, quickly. ‘This pie is really something; I’m surprised you’ve never asked for the recipe before, Ginny.’

The younger redhead raised an eyebrow.

‘Well, considering that Ron only learnt to cook barely a week ago-’

‘Three years, actually,’ Ron interjected. ‘Because -unlike some people- I can’t live on muggle takeaway.’

‘Well, me and Harry are busy in the evenings. Kinda difficult to focus on cooking a strudel when both of our hands keep wandering.’

Ron glowered, and went very quiet, as Harry and Ginny both laughed. Ginny’s laugh was open, but Harry seemed unable to meet Ron’s eyes as he laughed along.

The shoulders of the redheaded man seemed to tense, and his nails dug into his palm. Neither Harry nor Ginny seemed to notice this, but Hermione did. She could practically feel the frustration and irritation emanating from her redheaded boyfriend. She reached out, tentatively placing a hand on his bicep. Ron’s blue eyes flicked to her, and his features softened slightly as he noticed her concern.

‘Ron,’ Hermione asked, cautiously. ‘Are you-?’

‘I-I need to check up on George.’ Ron said, standing up abruptly. ‘I’ll see you later, ‘Mione.’

The older redhead picked up his coat, pecked Hermione quickly on the cheek, and left the room. They heard the sound of the front door as it slammed shut behind him. 

‘What was _that_ all about?’

Harry was staring after Ron, looking a little baffled. Hermione gaped at him; she knew that Harry wasn’t the best with emotions, but could he really not understand _why_ Ron was so angry?

‘He’s probably just in one of his moods.’ Ginny said, airily. ‘You know what Ron’s like.’

Harry and Ginny chuckled.

That did it. Hermione’s self-control snapped.

‘ _He hates it when you do that._ ’

Harry raised an eyebrow, and exchanged confused looks with Ginny. Hermione’s voice had changed; it was no longer relaxed and pleasant, but instead was as harsh as ice, venom on every syllable.

‘What? What are you-?’

‘Don’t you realise how _sick_ he gets of you doing that?’

‘What?’

‘Using him as the punchline to a joke.’

‘We’re just messing-’

‘No. _No, you’re not_.’

‘Hermione, you’re not making any sense-’

‘ _I’m_ not making any sense?’ she spat, her hair seeming to buzz with electricity. ‘Do you two really not get it?’

The bewildered looks on their faces seemed to confirm Hermione’s suspicions. They didn’t have a clue.

‘In case your memory is faulty,’ Hermione began, keeping her tone slow to calm her own anger, which was threatening to boil over. ‘Allow me to remind you both that he never talks about what _he and I_ get up to behind closed doors. He knows that the topic makes you both uncomfortable, so why doesn’t _he_ ever get the same courtesy?’

Harry and Ginny went very quiet.

‘Ginny, I can half-understand why you wouldn’t see anything wrong with this. I know siblings often annoy each other about this stuff, but what older brother wants to hear about his sister’s sex life? And yet you deliberately do this because you know he hates hearing it. Sibling teasing or not, that’s too far! I knew you took after Fred and George but, _good god_ , you need to tone it down!’

‘Harry,’-the boy who lived flinched as she turned her attention to him- ‘you should know how frustrated Ron gets about this stuff. Especially after what happened with that _godforsaken_ locket. I don’t care if you and Ginny are having the best sex ever, you shouldn’t be going on about it to Ginny’s brother. Who –need I remind you- has been your best friend since you were eleven. I’d like to think you’d have learnt that he doesn’t like hearing about you and Ginny’s sex life, but apparently you seem to have skipped that particular life lesson.’

Harry’s face turned a very pale shade, and his hands crossed uneasily.

‘I know you both care about him, but _Merlin knows_ he could do without being constantly made uncomfortable. Charlie’s asexual, and you make sure to keep things ace safe for him. So maybe you should both understand Ron’s own unease. Just because he doesn’t voice it, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t irritate him.’

Hermione stood up, and picked her coat off the back of her chair. She made to go through the door, but paused and turned back to stare at Harry and Ginny.

‘Now -if you’ll both excuse me- I’m going to make sure Ron forgets all the stuff you said. There is a reason I refer to him as “the king” when we’re alone together, after all.’

Harry and Ginny both went very quiet.

Hermione closed the door behind her, smiling to herself.

Let’s see how _they_ liked it, getting a taste of their own medicine for once…

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I wasn't too harsh on Harry and Ginny in this fic! Thanks for reading!


End file.
